


Bridge

by Ktxitx



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, it's definitely a cute story, that is all there is to say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: well, let's see, hum... it's cute. Best way to describe it!





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> (Didn't I say I found names for everything these days? I feel so great!!)

\- Nooooooo!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!

Eunkwang ran up to the guy standing on the other side of the bridge's security rail, gripping firmly the guy's jacket:

\- SIR, LIFE'S TOO PRECIOUS YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!

\- Hum... I'm not trying to do anything... Would you mind letting me go? I'm on the voluntary cleaning team; I'm attached to the bridge you see? - the guy pointed at the security gear he was wearing.

\- ...Oh... Hum... - Eunkwang awkwardly let go off him-...Sorry... I guess... then...

The guy laughed:

\- It's alright, you intended good, that is the only thing that matters!

Eunkwang sheepishly smiled, still feeling awkward, he was about to walk away when the guy added:

\- But... thank you I guess... It was a nice thought...

Now all Eunkwang wanted was to disappear under a mountain of rocks, the guy added nonchalantly:

\- I was about to take a break, would you like some coffee?

Eunkwang wanted to run away, but the guy did seem nice, he awkwardly nodded.

\- Well great then! Just give me two minutes!

While waiting for the guy, Eunkwang was tempted to run away, but it would be mean to the guy, who had been nice though he had been met with Eunkwang's foolishness...

\- I'm Minhyuk by the way... do you live around here? 

Eunkwang nodded before realizing introducing himself back would be the polite thing to do;

\- I'm Eunkwang...

Minhyuk smiled to him and asked:

\- So, how do you like your coffee Eunkwang-ssi?

### 

It had been two weeks since Eunkwang's first encounter with Minhyuk, he kind of regretted they had not exchanged numbers, instead, he found himself on the bridge a lot more often. Sometimes, he even stopped by, looking at the water under, hoping that maybe, Minhyuk would randomly pop out and he would be able to treat him to a coffee too.

But life is not that simple. Though they did meet again, just not when Eunkwang expected it.

He was at the laundromat, patently waiting, staring at the text message he had just received, with a book on his lap, that he had intended to read, but he didn't have the motivation to right now... He was contemplating whether to accept or decline the date he had just been asked to, he wasn't asked on dates often, it was just that he did not feel anything but sympathy for that person and he didn't want to raise hopes when there was no reasons to. And he didn't want to hurt him.

He was so engrossed in his reflections he got startled when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder:

\- Hum excuse-me, sir, I think your laundry is done...

The voice felt vaguely familiar so Eunkwang raised his head and was surprised to find Minhyuk the bridge guy there, a bag in hand, probably his own laundry Eunkwang thought, it looked fancier than Eunkwang's, who just used a plastic grocery store bag. He smiled at him without really thinking much:

\- Hi!

Minhyuk smiled back recognizing him too:

\- Oh! Hi Eunkwang-sshi, how have you been?

A part of Eunkwang's mind wanted to jump in joy because he remembered his name, but the more rational part told him to just smile and nod, keep it cool.

He went to get his clothes and put it in the laundry-dryer, when he came back to his seat, he refrained a smile, seeing Minhyuk had sat near him.

\- So, what kind of book are you reading?

Eunkwang thanked god that Minhyuk seemed better at starting conversations than he was because otherwise, it would probably have been just an awkward silence between them.  
They chatted for a while, then Eunkwang recalled he wanted to pay him a coffee to thank him for last time, so he offered a fancy coffee from the old coffee machine the laundry had, which made Minhyuk giggle as he gladly accepted.

The coffee was awful, but thankfully, it didn't seem to bother Minhyuk in any way, Eunkwang was almost sad that the drying was done, he decided he should start doing his laundry on Thursday evenings more often...

And it's only once he was back home he figured he should have asked for Minhyuk's number...  
Sometimes, Eunkwang found himself so stupid he wondered how he had managed to survive all of these years...  
At least, he had taken a decision, saying yes to the guy would be wrong, so he apologized and declined.

Two weeks later, Eunkwang was at the hair salon, while getting his hair cut, as he discractly listened to the hair dresser talking about how hot the weather was these days, Eunkwang couldn't help wondering how in the world he basically never crossed paths with Minhyuk, they definitely both lived around there, and the fact that they went to the same laundromat showed that they definitely lived close to each other... So how come he never saw him? Maybe he wasn't human... maybe he was just made up from Eunkwang's imagination, which would explain why he had never seen him again... He was in the middle of wondering whether he should consult someone or not when he heard the hair dresser greeting someone and he recognized the voice greeting back, Minhyuk.

It was amazing how he appeared whenever Eunkwang had lost hope to ever see him again... As jumping in joy, as he really wanted to do right now, would have been quite some inappropriate attitude, Eunkwang just smiled at when he sat, before faking just realising he knew him:

\- Oh! Minhyuk ssi!

\- Oh, hi Eunkwang ssi!! Getting a haircut?

Eunkwang nodded as the hairdresser, who was alone in the store told the both of them to wait for a while as she attended to someone else for a few minutes, Eunkwang liked the unexpected chance to talk for a bit more with Minhyuk, chatting with him, even about bits and pieces of nothing, felt so nice, and when Minhyuk asked if he was free later saying maybe they could grab some coffee, Eunkwang nodded, smiling.

Once they had both gotten their haircut done, Eunkwang was amazed at how short hair suited Minhyuk so well, Eunkwang could never look that good with hair like that... he kind of always had it cut the same anyway... But back on track, Minhyuk said maybe, since it was hot today, they could go for an ice-cream instead, Eunkwang gladly nodded, he loved ice-cream...

They ended up eating it on the bridge, there was a bit of wind and it felt even more refreshing. They stayed a lot more time than necessary to simply eat an ice-cream, Eunkwang liked how it seemed they both enjoyed each other's company, then Minhyuk looked at the time and gasped, saying he needed to hurry, otherwise, he would be late to his work, when Eunkwang frowned he explained he worked by night.

By night? So was that why they never crossed paths?

Eunkwang didn't voice any of his wonders aloud, but felt more than gad when Minhyuk asked for his number, asking if they could see each other some other time with a large smile, to which Eunkwang answered that of course, whenever, with an even larger smile.

Minhyuk smiled, he explained that since he worked at a hospital, he had weird schedules, Eunkwang was surprised to hear that, Minhyuk added that he was almost done with his medicine studies, it was his last stage and he worked by night. Eunkwang, smiled, he had liked how Minhyuk's face had enlightened when he had talked about his work, Eunkwang always loved hearing people talk about what they loved, they seemed always to get animated with some sort of halo, it was fascinating. 

They parted a while later. Eunkwang took his time heading home, he smiled when he received a text, Minhyuk checking he hadn't given him a fake number with a laughing emoji, which made Eunkwang laugh as he answered, Minhyuk was cute.

They saw each other again, sooner than Eunkwang had expected, like, the next day, actually, Eunkwang went to see him at the hospital, he had fallen and hurt his wrist, by the way, he had no idea how it managed to happen, but it did, he called Minhyuk saying he didn't think it was enough to go to the emergencies, but it did hurt and he was the only doctor he knew.

Minhyuk told him to come to the hospital, giggling, and to ask for him.  
So Eunkwang went and had to say Minhyuk was dashingly handsome in that doctor coat, and it appeared that Eunkwang had sprained his wrist, but it was just benine, so he would be alright.

Minhyuk called Eunkwang later asking how waq his wrist and that he would check on it next time they saw each other.

After that, calling each other from time to time became a habit, and they basically texted all the time.  
Because of Minhyuk's schedule, they didn't see each other half as much as they wanted but it made the moments where they could meet more special.

Eunkwang had never thought he would be falling in love until the moment he realized he was in love with Minhyuk.  
They had known each other for a few months already, and it struck him when Minhyuk walked over to him, spotting him on the bridge, there were christmas decorations everywhere, it enlightened the night and it somehow made Minhyuk stand out more, Eunkwang figured he should have known, he was just thinking about him pretty much all the time. But, as they hadn't seen

\- Eunkwang-ah... are you listening??

They had dropped the formalities when they had realized they were only a week apart, Minhyuk's voice brought Eunkwang out of his reverie and he apologized, asking what Minhyuk had said earlier:

\- I said that we should find somewhere warmer, it's getting really chilly out there...

Eunkwang nodded, still feeling somewhat out of it, Minhyuk was back at talking and naturally took his hand in his to drag him to a nearby convenience store:

\- You're so out of it today! - he said, giggling Come on, let me cook you dinner tonight!

He dragged Eunkwang, who was still not over the fact that Minhyuk was holding his hand, everywhere as he bought what he needed, then to his place, Eunkwang followed, smiling to whatever Minhyuk was ranting on about, his heart felt all warm and nice, and a happy smile lingered all the while.

\- Seriously, what's going on with you today? You've been weirdly quiet...

Eunkwang smiled:

\- I'm just happy to be with you...

Minhyuk didn't answer anything but Eunkwang did not miss how he blushed, trying to hide it by turning back to his cooking.

It made Eunkwang feel weirdly proud; he had not noticed he could have that kind of effect on Minhyuk before, he liked it...

However, it took him a while to confess, it wasn't that he was scared or anything, he was just very comfortable with their current relationship.  
Until the day he saw Minhyuk talking to a guy he didn't know as Eunkwang had come to pick him up at the hospital, he had now managed to get the day shift and Eunkwang had taken the habit of fetching him from time to time, that guy was one handsome dude, of course, Eunkwang had handsome friends too, Minhyuk had already met Hyunsik, his best friend, but Eunkwang had not met his friends. When he saw them hug, Eunkwang's heart twitched. He was pretty sure he was just Minhyuk's friend, but he couldn't help feeling jealous, he wished he could hug Minhyuk whenever he wanted...  
He stepped out of his car, doing as if he had just spotted Minhyuk:

\- Oh Minhyukie! Hiii!!

\- Eunkwangie!!!

Minhyuk went to him and took his hand, dragging him to the dude. He needed to stop taking Eunkwang's hand whenever he wanted, it flustered the latter way too much...

\- This is my friend Sungjae; he works here too!!

Eunkwang sighed in relief internally, he was really just a friend... He greeted him with a wide smile. Sungjae greeted back, eyeing him weirdly, Eunkwang had no idea why, but was quickly informed why as the first thing Sungjae said after that was:

\- So you're the guy Minhyukie hyung is so in love with... I would have thought you were taller...

Minhyuk froze, face becoming redder and redder and Eunkwang took a while registering Sungjae's words. When it hit him, he turned to Minhyuk with wide eyes as Sungjae covered his mouth with his hand:

\- Did I say something I shouldn't have??

\- ... Just... Just go back to work already!

Minhyuk pushed a laughing Sungjae toward the hospital entrance and, and as Sungjae's laugh was vaporizing in the cold as he was walking away, tried to avoid Eunkwang's eyes, suggesting they go to the car, Eunkwang wondered if he was trying to do as if Sungjae had not just confessed for him, he took Eunkwang's arm, trying to drag him to the car, but Eunkwang stayed put:

\- What was that just now??

\- Nothing... Sungjae's an idiot, just ignore what he said... - Minhyuk was still a bkushing mess and looked uncomfortable

\- What if I don't want to?

Minhyuk stopped trying to make him walk, and turned to face him:

\- What... what do you mean?

Eunkwang smiled, taking the lead this time as he grabbed Minhyuk by the hand to walk to the car, he stopped right in front of the passenger seat door, letting go of Minhyuk's hand:

\- I'm just saying I like you too.

Eunkwang was blushing saying those last words, and was glad that he was facing Minhyuk because seeing the smile that spread on his lips made him feel so happy.

\- They grinned at each other for a while, the coldness of the day all forgotten, until snowflakes started falling around ans Eunkwang suggested they get in the car, he was about to step away to go to the driver seat when Minhyuk held back his hand:

\- Wait...

Eunkwang immediately understood what he wanted and started blushing, they kissed, a short and sweet kiss, because it was really cold out and the snow was not stopping, yet it felt so perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I miss Eunkwang these days and wanted to make a little story where everything went well for him... A cute and peaceful story.  
> And I want to make like an epilogue of this, it didn't want it to be too long but I didn't want it to end so... yeah, anyway, thanks a lot for reading and have a great day!
> 
> by the way, cube giving Minhyuk a full album for his solo debut is just them realizing what they have been owing him for long... just saying! and that kid is going for serious changes in concept from one day to another... does he think having white hair means having to be sexy? lol...


End file.
